La mejor navidad
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: OS. Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a una rubia que se animó a creer en la magia, mucho antes de que nosotros soñaramos con ella.


La navidad era un periodo de alegría y felicidad.

Y sí, sonará a cliché de comercial de bebida muggle, pero vaya que era verdad, al menos para una familia tan numerosa como lo eran los Weasley y asociados.

La abuela Molly adoraba el bullicio que se armaba cada 22 de Diciembre, fecha en la cual, todos sus hijos, y los amigos más cercanos de estos, como muy bien lo eran los Scamander y Longbottom, invadían la madriguera por completo, llevando consigo a quienes eran la atracción del momento: Los pequeños.

Y era por estos mismos, que desde hacía algunos años, los adultos habían comprendido que en época de fiestas, los renacuajos dominaban la casa, apropiándose de las habitaciones principales y haciendo fiestas de pijamas multitudinarias, separándose a penas por edades, tamaños y gustos, mientras ellos eran obligados a ocupar tiendas mágicas perfectamente ordenadas en el jardín.

Para las once de la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, la calma gobernaba en la madriguera, debido a que los pequeños revoltosos ya estaban aglutinados en las pequeñas habitaciones, roncando a foro abierto, unos sobre otros, esparcidos por el suelo cubierto gracias a amplias colchonetas que el abuelo Weasley solía utilizar.

Y seguramente la calma hubiera perdurado un poco más, si no hubiera había ya un plan perfectamente fraguado por un par de chiquillos, en cuyos cuerpos el gen Weasley de las bromas estaba más que vivo: James Sirius Potter y Fred Weasley, habían encontrado la broma navideña perfecta, y cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, bajaron hasta el amplio árbol que tío Billy había traído y tía Fleur había adornado de forma elegante y parsimoniosa, y rebuscaron uno por uno entre los grandes y pesados paquetes, catalogados cada uno según la persona a la que correspondían, con elegante caligrafía que no podía ser otra que del tío Percy.

Pero por el contrario de lo que muchos creerían, los pequeños dejaron pasar los paquetes con sus nombres impresos, a pesar de que las manos les cosquilleaban con la incisiva curiosidad de saber que contenían, y se enfocaron en otros, en cambio, con una doble "L" en la delantera. Sí, porque su victima de este año seria nada más y nada menos que la pequeña de la familia: Lily Luna Potter. Y el plan era sencillo, se trataba de ocultar cada uno de los regalos que le iban a ser dados a la pequeña pelirroja.

No hay que confundirnos, que estos pequeños de nueve años cada uno no son ni psicópatas navideños, ni mensajeros del mal, sino simplemente vengativos, y luego de la reprimenda que Lily les había causado al acusarlos con sus madres por no dejarla jugar al Quidditch con todos ellos, muy a pesar de que Lily a penas y había aprendido a sostenerse sobre una escoba, cosa más que justa debido a su corta edad, sus madres habían montado en cólera y les habían obligado a disculparse en cada malvado idioma conocido, excepto tal vez parsel.

El caso era que Lily había sido berrinchuda, y como tal, merecía un castigo, por mucho que James la quisiera. Así que no les llevó más de unos minutos dar con todos los paquetes (que valga decir eran muchísimos) y arrastrar uno a uno por el suelo, en especial aquél enormemente largo, que tuvieron que llegar juntos, no sin dar con la parte trasera de la caja al árbol que afortunadamente sólo se tambaleó un poco y tumbó la estrella que ese mismo día Teddy Lupin había colocado en la punta, hasta la bodega en la que el abuelo Weasley guardaba cientos de objetos Muggles que Rose y Hugo solían llevarle a ocultas de sus padres.

Una vez cumplida la misión, ambos rufianes chocaron las palmas y subieron nuevamente a entregarse a los dulces sueños.

**2.-**

Pero no, ellos no eran los únicos avispados chiquillos que habían organizado un plan nocturno para aquella especial fecha, porque poco después de treinta minutos, en una habitación contraria, Hugo Weasley, sujetaba el brazo de su pequeña prima de cinco años, la misma edad que él poseía.

-Lily…Lily…-susurró en su oído, moviéndola de un lado a otro, mientras ella se aferraba a su peluche de snitch favorito, y cerraba los ojos con más fuerza, terca como nadie.-Lily, el plan-insistió el castaño, aumentando la fuerza de sus sacudidas.

Y claro que tenía derecho a ese exceso mínimo de fuerza, porque quien sabe cuanto tardaría la Tía Ginny en volver a entrar a la casa y subir hasta las habitaciones, para comprobar que todo estuviera bajo control. No, era su oportunidad para revisar los presentes antes que nadie, y ni siquiera las testaruda de su prima se lo impediría, mucho menos ahora que la música que su tío Charlie había colocado sonaba tan fuerte en el jardín, donde todos los adultos se reunían a conversar hasta altas horas, y a veces bailaban un poco, tomando ponche o whisky de fuego, ajenos a lo que ocurría dentro de la madriguera.

La pequeña pelirroja al fin abrió los iris pardos, aun nublados por el haber sido arrancada de los reinos mágicos de Morfeo, y miró a su primo, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Ya, ya, no tienes que gritar.-repuso, poniéndose en pie y mirando alrededor. Louis y Lucy también debían haberlos acompañados, pero Hugo creyó que lo mejor era ser un poco más discretos, y por ello, sólo Lily y él, quienes ya tenían experiencia en andar de puntillas eran útiles para esa misión.

Tomó la mano de Lily, que se acomodaba el pijama y la arrastró hacía la puerta entreabierta. Ambos se pusieron de puntas pie para atravesar el pasillo, y bajaron una a una cada grada, que daba a la pequeña y acogedora sala.

Las luces parpadeaban como nunca, antes los ojos de los pequeños, iluminando los coloridos envoltorios de los presentes, cuya sombra se reflejaba en la pared, mostrando tamaños descomunales.

Lily soltó la mano de Hugo y se la llevó, junto a la otra, a cubrir su boca, que se había abierto en una "O" perfecta.

-Seguro que me regalaron el juego de ajedrez que les pedí- dijo Hugo, orgullosísimo, para mirar a su prima, con ojos brillantes.

-Y a mí la escoba que mamá prometió-respondió la pequeña, mientras devolvía los ojos también hacía el rostro del castaño a su lado, y en una cuenta regresiva silenciosa, corrieron tan rápido como sus cortas piernas les permitían y se pusieron a revolver entre los regalos, buscando los que tuvieran aunque sea una "H" o doble "L" sobre ellos, después de todo, tenía sus ventajas el haber aprendido a leer sumamente rápido.

No pasaron más que unos pocos minutos, cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, al menos mucho peor para uno de los dos enanos, ya que mientras Hugo había empezado a acumular paquetes a su espalda, sin hallar en realidad ninguno que pareciera su regalo anhelado, todos con su nombre sobre ellos, Lily no hallaba ninguno que cumpliera las características…

-Jamie…Lucy…Louis-repetía, cada vez más preocupada- ¡Oh mira, este es tuyo también, Hugo!-y pasó la caja pequeña con envoltorio azul y plateado.

Hugo tomó el mismo en sus manos. ¿Podría ser ese? Tenía el tamaño justo…

El castaño sacudió el presente a su lado, y oyó el inconfundible sonido de piezas de ajedrez mágico golpearse entre sí. ¡Melín! ¡Había cumplido! Subió la mirada, sonriendo a más no poder hacía Lily para agradecerle el logro, pero sus palabras quedaron en sus pequeños labios, pues su pelirroja prima tenía los ojos humedecidos y había dejado ya de buscar.

-Lily…-susurró él, pero ella no le respondió, simplemente se puso en pie y con la mirada gacha, se encaminó hacía las escaleras.-Lily…-volvió a llamar, con el mismo resultado- ¿No te han regalado la escoba?-preguntó, arrepintiéndose enseguida, cuando Lily giró y lo observó por sobre su hombro.

Las lágrimas ya habían empezado a correr.

-No me regalaron nada, Hugo-la pequeña se sorbió por la nariz y volvió a mirar al frente, subiendo las escaleras en silencio, y dejando al menor de los Weasley-Granger ahí.

¡Oh, no! ¡Qué tragedia! Pensó Hugo, mientras las pisadas diminutas de Lily resonaban en el lugar, ya que seguramente, llena de tristeza como estaba, había olvidado la necesidad de ser silenciosos, y no podía culparla.

La abuela Weasley solía decir que sólo los niños malos no recibían regalos en Navidad, ¿Había sido entonces Lily una niña mala? No. Claro que no.

Es verdad que era terca como un nargle y actuaba más como un chico que una chica en ocasiones, muy diferente de la intachable y correcta conducta de Rose y Lucy, pero… ¿Eso era lo suficientemente malo para merecer un castigo semejante?

Hugo no lo creía así.

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, pensando en lo triste que sería el día siguiente, ver a la pequeña pelirroja parada en un rincón, con las manos vacías, mientras el resto de ellos tomaba sus presentes y los abrían con entusiasmo, presumiéndolos sin quererlo siquiera. No, no era justo que Lily sólo tuviera que ver, y nada más. Y Hugo Weasley no podía soportar las injusticias, menos si eran cometidas contra su prima, y por supuesto mucho más importante, mejor amiga.

Infló el pechito al ponerse en pie, y de repente, el juego de ajedrez mágico se borró de su mente, quedando sólo una idea: Debía conseguir un regalo muy especial a Lily.

Y él sabía exactamente qué hacer.

**3.-**

Lorcan Scamander no solía dormir mucho por las noches. No se debía a nada especial, simplemente tenía el sueño ligero, bastante ligero, por lo cual, al sentir los pasitos entrar a la habitación donde Albus, Rose, Lysander, Alice y él dormían, alzó la cabeza y clavó los claros ojos en la figura.

No fue muy difícil de identificar al invasor, pues los reflejos plateados de la luna habían permitido vislumbrar la castaña cabeza de Hugo Weasley.

Lorcan se puso en alerta, mientras esperaba que tras Hugo, como siempre, hiciera apareció la pelirroja de Lily Potter, pero esta vez no fue así. ¿Habrían peleado? No, lo dudaba, después de todo, pocas veces ese par se montaban en verdaderas discusiones. Generalmente solo eran diferencias en criterios, que siempre Lily terminaba ganando e imponiendo el propio, porque siendo una niña tan bonita, no había otra opción…

Iugh. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿En Lily Potter como una niña bonita? Seguro los Torposolos de los que Lysander siempre hablaba tenían algo que ver.

Su mente de siete años dejó de lado tales temas, cuando reparó en que Hugo tenía algunas cosas sujetas en sus pequeñas manos. Si veía bien, que era lo más seguro, se trataba de un par de crayolas y un papel. Seguro era otra de sus bromas, y Lily no había entrado tras él, porque haría de campanilla de aviso, resguardándole las espaldas.

Lorcan abrió la boca. Debía gritar, sólo una aclamación fuerte y sonora haría que media docena de adultos, o quien sabe más, corrieran hacía el lugar y pillaran infraganti a ese par de enanos bromistas, pero había algo en la mirada de Hugo que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

El castaño ya había avanzado un buen trecho de camino, y Lorcan no estaba muy seguro de a donde se dirigía, hasta que los ojos de Hugo lo encontraron y supo que al que buscaba era a él. Curioso.

-Ps…Lorcan…ps…-llamó el niño, y a Lorcan le dio cierta diversión aquello.-Ps…¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?

El rubio asintió, mientras con cuidado apartaba el brazo de Lysander a un lado, y se ponía en pie.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó, mientras llegaba hasta el castaño Weasley y lo cogía por el hombro, hablando claro en voz baja, muy baja para no despertar al resto.

Hugo no habló de inmediato, sino que esperó también estar un poco más apartados, hacerle señas al rubio, y llevar los labios junto a su oído para susurrarle toda la situación que había tenido lugar en el piso de abajo, sin obviar ningún detalle, desde sus intenciones al burlar las reglas navideñas, hasta las lágrimas que Lily había soltado, fue esto último en especial, lo que hizo a Lorcan fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó, una vez que el niño hubo culminado el relato, y se ahorró el "dime lo que sea y lo haré" que pensaba agregar, pues sonaría muy tonto en ese momento.

Hugo levantó las manos, y abrió las palmas, ofreciéndole las crayolas y el papel.

-Necesito un regalo para Lily, y ese regalo es una carta tuya- finalizó, con los ojos marrones expectantes- Por favor, Lily se pondrá feliz si la tiene en sus manos, y así quizá olvide que no le dejaron más regalos.

-¿Estas seguro que eso le gustará?

-Claro que sí, le gustas.-explicó el castaño, impacientado.- No así como para besarse y eso, iugh, pero siempre dice que se casará contigo, quizá puedas pedirle matrimonio.

El rubio Scamander abrió los ojitos claros un poco más, y miró obnubilado las cosas ofrecidas por Hugo, indeciso de tomarlas. Su corazoncito golpeteó dentro del pecho, y aún reacio a creerlo, asintió sin dudas. Cogió las crayolas, el papel, y sin saber muy bien como, en pocos minutos la misiva estaba hecha y en manos de Hugo.

**4.-**

La mañana siguiente fue toda una alegría. Los pequeños Weasley, Potter, Scamander y Longbottom parecían una avalancha completa salida de la guardería más cercana cuando la campanilla sonó, y se abalanzaron como monstruos hambrientos sobre los presentes. El papel de regalo voló por los aires, al ser arrancados, y los adultos reían divertidos por la situación.

Sin embargo, en medio de esa algarabía, Lily Luna se sostenía de la barandilla y sus ojos castaños parecían pozos de profunda melancolía, mientras Lucy levantaba un vestido exactamente del mismo color que el que Rose había recibido y lo colocaba sobre su cuerpo delgado para preguntarles a todos como se veía. James Sirius y Fred metían golosinas a montones a sus bocas, y Albus, de forma educada, agradecía cada presente obtenido.

Aunque por supuesto, para nadie pasó desapercibida la pequeña pelirroja que se mantenía al borde de las escaleras, mirando la situación con evidente tristeza, pero cada que uno de los adultos se acercaba para invitar a la pequeña de los Potter a ver sus regalos, ella se mantenía distante y ajena, sin siquiera molestarse a observarlos, porque estaban siendo muy crueles, al saber muy bien que ella no tenía ni un solo presente.

Audrey finalmente les dijo que quizá se debía a un berrinche, típico de una edad tan temprana, por lo que decidieron dejar que fuera sola la pequeña quien tomara la decisión de unirse al resto, sin embargo, Hugo, por mucho que quisiera a su tía Audrey, no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Metió la mano al bolsillo, donde había guardado la carta que Lorcan había escrito, y levantándola en lo alto, miró hacía su prima.

-¡Lily! ¡Lily, mira, tienes un regalo!-exclamó, y entonces la pequeña alzó la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó.

Corrió hacía Hugo, subiendo el vestido, que a duras penas su madre le había logrado colocar, para no tropezarse y cuando llegó frente a él, saltó y arrancó la carta de sus manos, abriendo la misma en ese instante, mientras un rubiecillo miraba de reojo la escena, fingiendo no estar interesando en lo que ocurría, aunque así era.

-Oh, merlín…-la pequeña vio su nombre, con letra rústicamente infantil y masculina y abrió el papel doblado, para devorar el contenido con la mirada.

"_Me gustan tus pecas, y tus ojos son más bonitos cuando no están rojos por haber llorado, pelirroja, quizá si nos casemos algún día." _

_Lorcan Scamander._

Lily cerró el papel en sus manos, y lo pegó al pecho, cerrando los ojos fuerza y sonriendo. Hugo se sintió el primo más genial del mundo, y Lorcan, una vez más, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa muy ancha al ver la importancia que la pequeña Potter le había dado a su misiva.

Harry y Ginny tampoco eran ajenos al gesto, y aunque primero vino una mirada confusa, no tardó en ser remplazada por una de suprema comprensión, al recorrer la habitación, y no ver el paquete que ellos mismos habían dejado para su hija.

El niño que vivió, ahora convertido en hombre, rascó su cabeza confundido por la situación, en lo que su avispada esposa recorría la sala, en busca del único posible responsable, su hijo mayor.

Pero no fue necesario emitir ninguna orden, ya que los ojos castaños de James Sirius estaban fijos en su hermanita menor y mostraban una preocupación y culpabilidad nunca vista, y antes de que Ginny pudiera darle una buena reprimenda, se puso en pie y corrió hacía la bodega del abuelo Weasley, y salió al poco arrastrando un pesado paquete que ella misma había envuelto la semana anterior.

-¡Hey, Lily!-gritó el muchacho y sonriendo dejó el presente a sus pies, antes de desaparecer nuevamente por la puerta y traer consigo más y más paquetes- ¡Encontré tus regalos!

Lily Luna nunca había tenido una mirada más alegre que ese día. C corrió hacía su hermano, y sus primos hicieron una ronda en torno a ella, contemplándola abrir sus regalos, eso sí, con una sola mano, pues la otra mantenía aún la carta de Lorcan pegada a su pecho.

-¡La escoba! ¡La escoba!-gritó alegre, tras desenvolver el paquete de mayor tamaño, y en un rincón alejado de la sala, Hugo Weasley se apoyaba contra la pared, observando la escena con una sonrisa orgullosa y el pechito inflado, mucho más cuando su pelirroja favorita giró el rostro a penas y le guiñó un ojo en pícaro agradecimiento.

Teddy Lupin que estaba también en el grupo en torno a Lily, giró sobre sus talones y observó la estrella que la noche anterior había colocado en el suelo. Se agachó y tomándola, reparó en Hugo.

-Ven aquí…-le llamó y el castaño no dudó en correr hacía el joven de pelo azul.

Teddy le entregó en sus manos la gran estrella amarilla, y cogiéndolo en brazos, lo subió a la altura necesaria. Hugo se estiró emocionado y colocó la estrella, para luego caer en cuenta de que todos, incluida Lily, habían vuelto para mirarlo.

Esa sería desde entonces y para siempre, la mejor navidad de su vida.


End file.
